G36E
__TOC__ The Heckler & Koch G36 is a gas-powered Assault Rifle in the Family::G36 Family, which can be bought from the Shop. Overview thumb|300px|leftThe G36E is a GP Assault Rifle, which can be bought from the shop for 950GP a day. It is an extremely popular weapon for many reasons, including the high-magnifacation scope and powerful damage. Many players buy the G36E for its seemingly "compact" look, as well as for utilizing its excellent stats. It is also a popular and widely used weapon in other FPS games, which further adds to its popularity. Within the Shop, there is one other weapon, the AUG A1, which equals the G36E in price and nearly equals it in stats. The two often cause debates as to which gun is the better weapon, as each one has its flaws and advantages. The G36E is an excellent gun in both long and close-range combat. Its power and speed can take down most enemies within close range, while its scope can pick them off from afar. The G36E is known to be a WOGL-player's favorite, as there is at least one person per game which uses this weapon. Some people think G36E is overpowered, while others think it's overaccurate. Nonetheless, the G36E is a powerful weapon in any situation. Variants There are currently 3 main variants of the G36E, the G36E Valkyrie from the Black Market, and the G36KE and G36C from the MYST-G/N and Black HiSec Cases. On the other hand, the MG36 is the Machine Gun variant of the G36E, and it is available from the Black Market. G36E Valkyrie The G36E Valkyrie is a Cosmetic Variant of the G36E, and can be bought at the Black Market starting at 700 NX for one day. Overall, the Valkyrie is very similar in looks and stats to the normal G36. However, it has a steel-greyish camo, the word 'Valkyrie' written on its side, and a red Valkyrie icon on the scope, as well as having slightly more damage and slightly reduced recoil. Players with access to NX who have the G36E as one of their favorite weapons usually purchase this weapon for a permanent duration. G36KE The '''G36KE '''is anotherVariant of the G36E, and it can be found from the MYST-G/N cases or a Black HiSec Case. Also you can buy from the shop starting at 1,425 GP and a restriction of LTC1. It is also very similar to the standard G36E, in both looks and power. However, the most notable aspect of the weapon is its decreased weight, thus having more Portability. The G36KE's reload animation and firing sound are also different, as well as its shortened muzzle and bigger looking scope (not actually bigger, it just looks like it) Like its cousin, the G36KE has a pre-attached Scope. Players can also mount a Suppressor and a Magazine modification to the gun. However, the G36KE has a bug which makes tap-firing like G36E hard or impossible. Attempting to tap-fire "single shots" will cause the G36KE to burst fire or "jam" (See Dragonuv SVD.) G36C The G36C is the 3rd Cosmetic Variant of the G36E. Like the KE, it can only be obtained the Supply Case MYST-N in the Black Market, for NX. The G36C also shares some details of the standard G36E, but it is also the most drastically different. One of the most obvious features of this gun is that the famous G36 scope is not included. Similar to the AUG A3 series, it allows players to equip and test out different varieties of scopes such as the ACOG TA1 Scope. Other noticeable differences of the G36C include the Portability (the most noticeable stat, as it is lighter than any other G36 variant) as well as its Power. The G36C has practically equal damage to the G36E's, if not stronger. However, its unique firing sound throws off most players from its true potential. It also shares the same jamming problem as the G36KE. The G36C is considered to be the rarest variant of the G36E, as well as the most coveted. Also, while some players consider the G36E to be a "noob gun", other players do not feel this way about the G36C, probably because of its lack of scope and its rarity. MG36 (See MG36.) Trivia *The middle of the screen when scoped is not, as one might think, in the middle of the circular crosshair. Rather, it is a little higher than halfway between the middle of the crosshair and the top of the circle, which may explain why many shots taken while scoped may seem 'off.' *On February 3, 2010 it became the first permanent weapon that could be bought with GP. It was offered for a price of 100,000 GP (twice that of a 90-day G36E). Players were given approximately 2 weeks notice, and they had less than 24 hours to purchase it. **However, at the time of the sale, the Combat Arms UI had just been updated, which caused many players to get lost within the Shop. Many people couldn't find the weapon, due to the small text or faulty navigation. Despite the issues, the GP Permanent G36E was not offered for resale. *The G36E has been nerfed 3 times for balancing, due to many complaints of its versatility. Despite this, it is still extremely powerful, sometimes causing Super Moderators to kick any G36 users. *The G36E is a very unrealistic gun, having high damage and high recoil in full auto. It's recoil is only supposed to be slightly higher than the M416 (what the G36E was when originally came out) and damage pretty much equal to the M416. *Because of how overpowered the G36E is, some players keep buying the weapon despite new unlocks. Also, higher ranked players also purchase this weapon often. *The G36E is one of Baxstar's favorite weapons, the other being the AK-74M. *The real life G36E is now known as the G36V and has a 1.5x zoom red dot sight mounted on top of the 3x zoom scope. It was marketed for Spain and Latvia. Category:LE Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:GP LE Items